


Sunflowers

by MoonlyMoon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, POV Felicity, Tumblr Prompt, olicity - Freeform, olicity first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlyMoon/pseuds/MoonlyMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I found you sleeping on my balcony when I went out to water my plants why are you here and more importantly how did you get up we're eighteen floors up' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to do this tumblr prompt for a whole and I FINALLY did! Hope you like it :)

My mom started growing sunflowers after my dad left. With their bright yellow petals and sunflower seeds in the middle, they exceeded in their job of distracting us from our lives. She would sit down with me and tell me that those sunflowers were living proof that there are always things to be happy about. And so it become tradition. No matter where we moved, we always grew sunflowers. Even in the tiny, cramped condos I spent most of my life in, and even in my cluttered apartment here in starling city, I make room for sunflowers on my balcony.

So waking today, I was expecting to water my sunflowers, drink some coffee and maybe get finish my book, but I was definitely not expecting a guy stretched over my blue welcome mat, sound asleep.

Alright, I can handle this, I thought to myself, just wake him up, get him out of your apartment, probably call the cops. Reaching over to grab my hose I looked down and was met with a pair of gorgeously blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Preparing my loud voice I opened my mouth- and shut it again. That wasn't just a random drunk, building climbing stranger, that is Oliver Queen. My boss and castaway for 5 years, looking extremely confused, hot, and still waiting for an answer. 

"I'm pretty sure I should be asking that, it being my apartment and all. Though it would be a pretty useless question because everyone who's been paying attention for the past month would recognize Oliver Queen. I'm sure coming back from the dead has that affect, not that I would know. I've never died or come back from being dead and I am going to stop talking in 3, 2, 1."

Bewildered he stared at me, "This isn't your apartment."

"I've lived here for over 3 years, I'm pretty sure I would know if it was my apartment or not. Not that you wouldn't recognize your own home, it's a mansion, it's pretty hard to miss."

Amusement flashed across his jet lagged features, and a small yet truly genuine smile flickered on his face.  
"Sorry, I was trying to get into Tommy's apartment, guess I got the directions mixed up."

"Tommy Merlyn? He lives in a penthouse."

"So maybe the directions were a little off.", he replied tilting his head slightly with the hint of a smile.

"Really, cause his penthouse is on the other side of town."

"Alright, the directions were a lot off."

"How'd you even get up here? My apartment's on the 18th floor." 

The billionaire's smile bloomed into a full blown smirk as he answered,"They were really weird directions."

He slowly stood up and crap, he was tall, and muscular! His arms are the size of my face.

"Well," he said with an amused face," I do work out."

Oh my gosh, I just talked about my boss's muscles to his face. I really need more coffee.

"I hope I won't get fired for saying this to my boss, but please get out of my apartment."

"Right." The Queen scion spoke, moving to leave, but paused to turn and look at me,"I don't think I caught your name."

"Felicity Smoak."

"Well Felicity," the castaway started, plastering on a smile and shoving his hands in his pockets,"sorry for crashing on your balcony, maybe I'll see you around?"

I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I opened the door for him, sunflowers long forgotten,"Yeah, maybe you will."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how I did and how I can improve! Oh and thanks for reading this you noble and poetic land mermaid, I love you.


End file.
